Kisah Kasih Hitsugaya
by Sylvanas the dragonrider
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Untuk mengisi pelajaran yang kosong, trio memutuskan untuk bermain hipnotis ala Uya Uya! (Dijamin bikin loe gak ketawa dan masang wajah 'WTF is this') Sebuah fic GJ, garing, dan abal - abal dari saya. Mind to RnR?
1. I am gamer

**CELOTEHAN AUTHOR N'PRENS**

**Silvia: "Ketemu lagi dengan Silvia! Hahahahahahaha!" *ketawa layaknya pasien RSJ***

**Hitsugaya: *facepalm***

**Silvia: "kok gak ketawa?"**

**Hitsugaya: "Ha! Ha! Ha! Udah kan?"**

**Silvia: "Maksa bener ketawanya…"**

**Hitsugaya: "Biarin!"**

**Sajin: *lempar tulang* "CEPETAN OY!"**

**Ichigo: "Tauk nih si Sinting lama bener cuma pembukaan ajah!"**

**Silvia: *nangkis tulang* "Bodo! Yang bikin Silvia inih!" *dilempar ke tong sampah sama Sajin***

**Sajin: "Silahkan dilanjutkan Hitsugaya – taichou!"**

**Hitsugaya: "Thanks! Nah, sekarang, si Sinting ini menyajikan sebuah fic tentang game."**

**Silvia: : "OY! INI KURANG AJAR AMAT SIH SAM – AHK!" *tong sampahnya langsung ditutupin pake penutup tong sampah***

**Sajin: *Duduk di atas penutup tong sampah* "Yak! Lanjutkan!"**

**Silvia: "OY! BUKAIN OY!"**

**Ichigo: "Gue clalu mendukungmu beb!"**

**Hitsugaya: *lempar batu* "Gue bukan bebeb lu baka! Okeh, semoga readers senang membaca fic tentang game ini!"**

**Ichigo: "Bebeb kan lebih baik ketimbang beibeh!" *langsung dibekuin Hyorinmaru***

**I am gamer**

**Bleach ituh punya Tite Kubo, tapi makasih banyak kalo readers bilang Bleach ituh punya Silvia *ditendang***

**Ratenya T ajah biar aman**

**Genrenya humor tapi garing, friendship yang salah, dan Adventure**

Hitsugaya Toushiro hanyalah seorang anak piatu dengan otak bagaikan bohlam, dengan tinggi yang 'cetar membahana' . Bagi para guru, anak yang satu ini adalah makhluk tuhan yang paling seksi – pintar maksudnya - . Ia duduk dikelas delapan di sekolah menengah pertama Seireitei. Semua teman anak pinter ini menduga bahwa nih anak dapet ilmu setelah bersemedi selama seratus tahun lebih, padahal mah nih anak pinter bukan dengan membaca semua buku sekolah sampe ke kamar mandi segala, namun hanya satu. Game online.

Ya, hanyalah game online. Silvia ajah heran sama nih anak, padahal sendirinya juga sering ngetik sama ngeliatin kakak maen game online dan gak belajar sama sekali, mana nilainya jelek semua lagih! Tapi anehnya selalu ajah dapet sepuluh besar.

Tapi kan nih anak ranking hiji terus!

Bayangin ajah, cuma berbekal seabrek keahlian bermain game online, bisa nyabet ranking satu! Readers kalo mau nyoba ajah!

Kini, si jenius ini sedang asyik bermain game online kesukaannya, Aion, dengan memakai WiFi sekolah. Hitsugaya memeletkan lidahnya sambil menggerakkan mouse dengan gerakan cepat, karena ternyata nih anak lagi PvP sama pemain luar negri. Laptop biru muda yang ia namai Hyorinmaru yang ia pakai sampai geter – geter saking serunya nih anak maen.

Tunggu, nih anak dapet laptopnya darimana? Jawabannya dari duit beasiswa readers! Silvia ajah sampe bingung duit beasiswa mau diapain!

"Hajar! Ahk! Anjrit buset nih bule pinter bener jadi Song weaver! Mana gue kelasnya Spirit master lagih! Ah elah nih anak ngepet bener, ngehil terus!"

Hitsugaya terus mengoceh sambil memainkan Aion dengan chara kesukaan sekaligus satu – satunya, Hyorinmaru. Kata – kata kasar keluar dari mulutnya dengan bebas. Ichigo melihat Hitsugaya dengan penasaran, lalu duduk di sebelah si Jenius itu.

"PvP lagi Tou? Sama Elyos ato Asmo?"

"Yoyoi! Sama Elyos lah! Sumpah ni sw jago bener!"

"Najis lu mah, PvP mulu! Lain kali ke DC (singkatan dari Draupnir Cave), kalo gak ke rakshang gituh, biar dapet canon!" ia langsung mendapat tepakan dari Hitsugaya.

"Gue Spirit master dodol! Bukan Gunslinger! Ah tuh kan gue matek!"

"Lu servernya apaan? Tiamat? Kahrun? Siel?" ichigo meminum es teh gelas yang ia beli barusan.

"Kahrun. Lu Kahrun juga kan?" Ichigo mengangguk.

"Ah pantes ajah lu kalah! Musuh lu lepel enem lima, lu lima kuadrat! Ya mateklah dudul!"

"Halah, belum tentu juga kali! Gue ajah pernah ngebantai yang lepel lima kuadrat pas gue lepel empat puluh!'

TET! TET!

"Ah sialan waktu istirahat abis!" Hitsugaya merapihkan laptopnya dengan kesal, sementara Ichigo nyengir kuda. Ichigo tiba – tiba saja tersedak, Hitsugaya menertawainya. "Ahahahahaha! Kualat lu!"

"Bukan gitu Tou, tapi lu udah ngerjain peer ipa belum? Yang pg sama essay?" kini giliran Hitsugaya yang tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Hitsugaya jorok ih! *ditendang*

"Mampus sialan anjrit sempak taik! Sekarang pelajarannya si GuLa kan?" Ichigo mengangguk.

GuLa itu singkatan dari GUru serigaLA, trademarknya Sajin Komamura, si guru IPA sekaligus wali kelasnya dua anak ini. Nih guru tuh killernya minta digorok, tapi baeknya mah minta digorok juga! Guru yang satu ini tinggi besar, wujudnya udah kayak werewolf lagi. Kalo nempeleng anak, wah, ntuh anak mungkin giginya rontok semua kali!

Yap, benar. Ichi dan Hitsu satu kelas, sesama anak kelas delapan empat, tempat dimanak anak yang paling kreatif sekaligus tengil bin nyebelin berada. Para penghuni kelas ini tuh suka banget ngasih trademark ke para guru disini. Btw, disini lah tempat dimana kata aneh bin ajaib seperti 'Sempak', 'Goblin', 'Te kuadrat', 'Betit', dan 'Bayangan Be pada Ha' muncul. Iya, penghuni kelas ini tuh pada Omes, alias otak mesum, kecuali yang 'Sempak' sama 'Goblin' itu.

Oh ya, Omes juga berasal dari kelas ini juga loh…

"Cepetan Tou, sebelum si Gula dateng! Mampus ajah kalo lu disuruh ngitung mangga lagih!" mereka berdua lari terbirit – birit ke kelas.

"Chi, minjem buku tugas lu dong!"

"Gue ajah belum!"

"Oy, kok buru – buru amat?" tanya Renji heran bin kepo ngeliat dua anak yang sedang memberantakin tas buat nyari buku tugas beserta alat tulisnya dengan panik. Ichigo nengok ke Renji dengan heran. "Lu udah ngerjain?"

"Ngerjain apaan?"

"Peer Ipa goblok!" kini Renji yang panik.

"FAK! NAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI KAMPRET!" Renji menepak Ichigo dan langsung memberantakin tasnya dengan panik, sementara Ichigo mengutuki Renji.

"Salah lu sendiri."

Hitsugaya, bukannya ngerjain peer, justru malah ngiket sekantung tepung dengan tali rapia, dan menggantungnya di atas ambang pintu.

"Lu ngapain Tou?" si Ichigo masih sempetnya ngeliat aksi si bocah putih itu ditengah kepanikannya mengerjakan peer.

"Gue mau si Gula kagak ngajar dulu! Biarin lah si Guteng ngajar sambil nempeleng gue!" Hitsugaya telah bersiap di posisinya.

Guteng itu singkatan dari GUru ganTENG, trademarknya Byakuya Kuchiki, si guru matematik yang kul, kece, cuakepnya minta ampun, namun killernya ngelebihin si Gula. Dia adalah kakak dari Kuchiki Rukia, gebetannya si Ichigo. Kalo si gula ngehukum anak tuh disuruh ngitung mangga, kalo si guteng disuruh ngebersihin wese yang kotornya udah bikin laler ogah terbang disana.

Wese adalah neraka jahanam bagi para murid, dan tempat yang paling dihindari. Tempat faforit guteng menghukum murid yang udah bikin ulah.

"Oy Matsumoto! Jangan cute mulu sama Yumi! Lu tuh omes banget sih!" Hitsugaya menatap tajam satu cewek murni dengan satu cewek yang mengaku cowok sedang bermain cute – cutean dengan bebasnya.

"Lah, dia yang mulai duluan!" Matsumoto menunjuk Yumichika sambil menelungkupkan tangannya ke dada.

"Enak ajah! Lu kali!' dan mereka berdua saling dorong mendorong dan mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Eh, si Gula dateng Tou!" Hitsugaya menahan napas, dan ketika sesosok manusia setengah serigala muncul di ambang pintu, Hitsugaya melepas pegangannya, dan…

PLUK!

"HATSYI!" Komamura bersin gegara tepung yang masuk ke lobang idungnya, namun nih guru udah nancep bokongnya di bangku. Kepalanya udah seputih salju gegara tepung si Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung tancep gas ke bangkunya.

"Siapa yang – HATSYI!" Komamura keluar kelas, dan para murid yang tidak mengerjakan peer langsung bersorak dengan backsound 'We are the champions' .

Yap, si Gula ini paling gak tahan dengan yang namanya tepung kalo masuk ke idungnya. Hitsugaya tau trik ini ketika ia secara gak sengaja ngelempar Komamura pake tepung. Nih anak pinter – pinter sableng bener yah…

Satu menit, dua menit, lima menit, dan akhirnya Si Gula bakil ke kelas, namun ketika baru saja duduk, bel ganti pelajaran berbunyi.

TET! TET!

"YEAH!" para murid bersorak.

"Ehem, anak – anak, tugas kalian yang mengerjakan pg dan essay akan dikumpulkan besok, dan harus sudah selesai semua! Dan, sensei akan memberikan tugas lagi ke kalian karena tadinya sensei mau ngajakin kalian ke lab untuk pelajaran biologi. Tugasnya adalah, belah seekor katak atau kodok, terserah kalian maunya apa, kemudian tulis anatomi hewan tersebut, dan jelaskan fungsinya! Nah, selamat mengerjakan tugas dan selamat tinggal!" Komamura keluar kelas, dan para murid yang sebenernya paling suka ke lab namun dihentikan oleh kejahilan si Hitsugaya, langsung menghajar anak itu sampe bonyok.

"Tuh kan bener Tou, lu ditempeleng lagi sama si Guteng! Ah elah gak jadi deh ke lab trus ketemu sama gebetan!" Ichigo menggerutu, sementara Hitsugaya mengelus pipinya yang merah gegara ditempeleng sama Byakuya.

"Ya gue mana tau kalo si Gula ngajak kita ke lab!" Hitsugaya nyesel, padahal mah dalem ati nih anak seneng, soalnya ngejailin guru yang paling ia sukai untuk dijailin, gak peduli dengan hukuman ngitung mangga.

"Tou, lu mau gak kita bikin grup khusus untuk para pemain Aion di sekolah ini? Sekalian kalo mau ngerjain DC, TL (singkatan dari Theobomos lab), sama Rakshang dan sejenisnya gituh gak usah wori. Mayan kan dapet kenalan, barangkali ajah lu nemu gebetan!" Hitsugaya menjentikkan jari, lalu menunjuk Ichigo.

"Ide bagus! Ayo kita cari anak – anak yang maen Aion juga!" Hitsugaya menyeringai, dan pencarian pun dimulai!

**Akankah dua bocah ini menemukan anak – anak yang bermain Aion di sekolah ini?**

**Siapa saja yang mereka temukan?**

**Akankah grup yang mereka rencanakan terbentuk?**

**Lalu, apakah yang dikatakan Ichigo akan terjadi tanpa mengatakan 'Simsalabim' ?**

**To Be Continued**

**Silvia: "Yosh, mayanlah pendek, toh chapter depan nanti flashback!"**

**Hitsugaya: "Apa hubungannya? Lagian, ini napa temen – temen gue pada omes semua?"**

**Sajin: *baca naskah dengan facepalm***

**Silvia: "Sama ajah!"**

**Ichigo: "Flashback? Maksudnya pas waktu pertama kelas delapan gituh, waktu perkenalan para guru?"**

**Silvia: "Yoyoi! Oh ya, untuk yang kagak tao Aion, mending cari di mbah Google ajah biar lengkap! Fic ini terinspirasi dari saran salah satu cs Silvia yang suka ngomong 'Semphak Dajjal', tentang keadaan kelas Silvia yang bisa dibilang kreatif namun semrawut!"**

**Ichigo: "Oh, yang di fic 'Demi DUURREENN!' itu kan?"**

**Silvia: "Yoi! Yaudah, jika berminat, maukah readers mereview fic gila bin sinting nan miring ini?" *smile you don't cry (?) ***


	2. flasback: pertama kali kelas delapan

**CELOTEHAN AUTHOR N' PRENS**

**Silvia:Selamat datang di chapter 2! Kali ini, Silvia akan menceritakan kejadian konyol semasa Hitsu dan Ichi baru masuk kelas 8!**

**Hitsugaya: Kejadian konyol yang… memalukan menurutku.**

**Ichigo: Tau tuh, anak kelas kita pada tengil bin nyebelin ya ternyata! #dihajar anak kelas 8 4**

**Sajin: aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi…**

**Silvia: What a pity… #langsung dilempar ke monas sama Sajin**

**Hitsugaya: Yaudah deh, cekidot! Moga – moga ajah ntuh anak gak balik lagi.**

**I am Gamer**

**Bleach tuh punya Silvia! *ditabok Tite Kubo* The beginning, Remake dan wherever you are juga punya Silvia!*ditendang fans OOR***

**Rate T karna para penghuni fic ini sudah remaja**

**Genre humor abstrak, adventure, friendship gak jelas arahnya (?) dan romance yang kadarnya hanya 0,01 %**

TET! TET!

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo segera berlari ke kelas baru mereka, kelas delapan empat. Mereka berdua satu meja, jadi nih dua anak masih bisa ngorbol – ngorbol bentar sebelum wali kelas dua anak ini dateng.

"Selamat pagi semua!" suara berat menghentikan percakapan dua bocah ini, yang ternyata sedang ngorbol tentang penyerangan benteng Elyos di game Aion. Ebuset, udah nancep di kelas masih aja ngomongin game!

Ketika menengok ke si wali kelas, dua bocah ini cuma cengo tingkat SMA seolah – olah mereka berdua liat acara cipokan Yumi sama Ikkaku *ditendang*.

Bayangin ajah jika Readers diajarin sama werewolf memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan celana hitam dan sepatu hitam beserta kaus kaki! Kalo werewolfnya jahat sensasinya kan udah kayak main Aion dikerubutin Elyos ato Asmodian pas lagi lag!

"Gak salah nih kita diajarin sama… anjing?" Ichigo bertanya kepada Hitsugaya, yang mulai ngeces gegara buka mulut terlalu lama.

"Gue yakin seyakin – yakinnya ini pasti mimpi!" Hitsugaya mengelap air liurnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tou, tampar gue Tou. Gue yakin ini pasti mim-"

BUAK!

"SAKIT GOBLOK!" Ichigo menampar Hitsugaya balik.

BUAK!

"KAN ELU YANG NYURUH GEBLEK!" mereka berdua saling tampar menampar satu sama lain layaknya pasien RSJ.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" si wali kelas menunjuk dua bocah itu dengan heran.

"Ah, mereka itu mantan pasien rumah sakit jiwa sensei!" kata Renji sambil menunjuk Ichigo dan Hitsugaya dengan jempol. Gak rela dikatain mantan pasien RSJ, dua bocah yang ditunjuk si Nanas merah langsung melempar kawannya itu dengan sepatu masing – masing.

BLETAK!

"DIEM LU BABON SIALAN KAMPRET!" dua bocah ini memaki Renji pas didepan wali kelas mereka. Tiba – tiba ada dua spidol mencium jidat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

DUK!

"Jaga omongan kalian…" si wali kelas menatap tajam dua bocah yang terkena lemparannya. Headshot!

"Sori sori…" Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mengembalikan spidol yang telah membuat jidatnya benjol ke meja guru, lalu kembali duduk.

"Ichi, Hits, sepatu lu berdua gue kiloin ye…" celetuk Renji sambil menunjukkan sepasang sepatu beda ukuran, dilengkapi dengan cengiran iseng di wajah nya.

"KEMBALIIN SEPATU GUE RENJI GOBLOK!" dan tiga bocah ini rusuh, membuat kelas semakin gaduh. Yang lainnya jadi supporter.

"Bisakah kalian tenang?" si wali kelas dikacangin.

"Halo?" masih dikacangin. Si wali kelas menarik nafas panjang, dan…

"GROAR!" semuanya langsung pada diem, tapi tidak halnya dengan tiga bocah beda warna yang masih saja rusuh. Et dah, sepatu goceng lima ajah diperebutin! *ditabok*

"EHEM!" tiga bocah penyebab kerusuhan nengok ke wali kelas dengan cengiran takut.

"Ehehehe… ini sensei… anu…. Renji mo kiloin sepatu kita nih…" Ichigo langsung menyabet sepatunya dan menjitak Renji sebelum akhirnya duduk kembali ke bangkunya. Hitsugaya lebih unik lagi, dia nyabet sepatunya trus nginjek wajah si Renji dan bakil ke bangkunya, membiarkan Renji yang wajahnya merah dengan cap sepatu di pipinya. Renji kembali ke bangkunya sambil mengelus cap sepatu.

"Ehem, anak – anak, nama sensei Sajin Komamura. Sensei adalah guru IPA kalian, sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Nah, Silahkan dari depan, perkenalkan diri kalian." Masing – masing anak memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"Ikkaku Madarame."

"Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Renji Abarai."

"Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"Hinamori Momo."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Hisagi Shuhei."

"Kira." Kira – kiraan? *ditendang Kira*

Setelah semuanya memperkenalkan diri, Komamura duduk. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Matsumoto mengangkat tangan, "Sensei umurnya berapa? Tua banget yah?"

Komamura menggeleng, "Enggak. Umur sensei tiga lima. Ada lagi?"

Hitsugaya mengangkat tangan, "Sensei udah nikah belom? Anaknya kayak sensei juga gak?" semuanya langsung tertawa.

Komamura facepalm, "Itu urusan pribadi sensei. Tanyakan pertanyaan lain yang masuk akal. Soal anak, cari di mbah gugel!"

"Itu kan masuk akal sensei!" celetuk Ichigo.

"Yaaa… tapi kan itu urusan dewasa, sedangkan kamu masih remaja!"

"Sensei, mo nanya!" Yumichika mengangkat tangan. "Kapan sensei jadi manusia?"

Komamura menghela nafas menghadapi pertanyaan anak delapan empat yang bisa dibilang sableng bin kepo.

"Besok. Ada lagi?"

Ikkaku mengangkat tangan dengan pedenya, mentang – mentang keteknya paling bau *dihajar Ikkaku*. "Sensei kapan matinya?"

Komamura mengelus dada, berusaha bersabar agar tidak menempeleng si botak yang kurang ajar, "Tanya ke Kami – sama! Nah, anak – anak, pelajaran sensei sudah habis ditelan pertanyaan kalian, jadi sensei mohon diri dulu. Selamat tinggal!" Komamura keluar kelas, dan kelas kembali gaduh.

"Selamat pagi semua!" lagi – lagi sebuah suara menganggu anak kelas delapan empat yang sedang bercanda. Ketika menengok para gadis langsung berteriak, sedangkan Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Renji cengo.

"Itu… bukannya kakaknya Rukia ya?" Ichigo menunjuk si guru.

"J – jadi kita diajarin sama Byakuya?" Hitsugaya syok sengah mati.

"Alamak! Gak salah nih?!" Renji panik sekaligus syok.

"Nama sensei Kuchiki Byakuya, guru matematika kalian. Ada pertanyaan?"

Ichigo mengangkat tangan "Sensei udah kawin belum?"

"Udah. Tapi… sekarang sensei jadi duda…" pundak Ichigo merosot.

Renji mengangkat tangan, "Sensei umurnya berapa? Kok muda amat?"

"Dua lima tahun. Ada lagi?"

Matsumoto mengangkat tangan dengan semangat 45 "Sensei punya gebetan gak?"

"Ya enggak lah! Ngaco kamu!" Byakuya marah, membuat Rangiku menciut.

_Jiah, padahal gue mau banget jadi gebetan sensei!_

Ikkaku mengangkat tangan lagi, "Kapan sensei matek?" sebuah spidol langsung mencium jidat Ikkaku hingga sang spidol tewas (?)

"Ketika jantung sensei berhenti berdetak! Nah, sekarang kita belajar bab satu!"

Byakuya menerangkan bilangan bulat ke anak – anak kelas delapan empat, yang dapat ditelan bulat – bulat oleh otak mereka yang kecepatannya hanya tiga giga ajah (emangnya komputer?) .

Ichigo berusaha untuk melek, karena matematik membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Hitsugaya tidak mendengar penjelasan Byakuya, hanya menatap papan tulis yang kini sudah penuh dengan angka – angka, meskipun begitu tetep ajah nih anak sungguh sangat mengerti penjelasan Byakuya lewat torehan spidol hitam.

Renji mendengar penjelasan Byakuya sambil ngemut pensil layaknya iklan permen Mint.

Rangiku bukannya dengerin ato ngeliatin malah molor dengan dagu yang ditopang tangannya.

Hisagi mendengar penjelasan Byakuya, meskipun yang ia lihat bukan papan tulis, melainkan komik _Bleach _yang berlapiskan sampul buku tulis.

Ikkaku malah menggambar model rambut untuk dirinya sendiri, karena ia percaya suatu hari nanti ia akan punya rambut yang lebih cetar membahana ketimbang Ichigo, Renji ato Hitsugaya.

Yumi, malah menaruh banyak serpihan kertas ke rambut Rangiku yang asyik bermain di alam mimpi.

Kira, sama seperti teman semejanya, Hisagi, cuman bedanya dia bukan baca komik, melainkan novel besar dan tebal berjudul _Eragon_, yang ditutup dengan buku paket matematik yang jauh lebih besar dari novel tersebut.

Hinamori, malah mendengarkan sekaligus melihat penjelasan Byakuya dengan pensil yang terselip di telinganya.

Gak nyangka semua anak kelas delapan empat pada sableng, sama kayak kelas Silvia. *dihajar temen sendiri yang masih satu kelas*

TET! TET!

Semua anak keluar kelas ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Hitsugaya segera pergi ke perpustakaan, tempat dimana wifi milik sekolah berada, sambil membawa Hyorinmaru, sebuah netbook berwarna biru es. Tak lupa dengan charger – nya juga. Ketika ia sudah duduk di tempat faforitnya, paling pojok sebelah kanan, ia segera menyalakan netbook – nya. Gambar seorang bocah berambut jabrik putih, bersyal hijau, dan di punggungnya terdapat sayap es, dengan mengenakan kimono hitam terpampang jelas sebagai wallpaper netbook kesayangannya itu. Kemudian, ia segera mengklik ikon bertuliskan 'Aion'.

Ichigo, yang ternyata juga membawa notebook hitam legam yang diberi nama Zangetsu, segera duduk disebelah teman semeja – nya itu.

"Main Aion Tou?" Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Iya. Lu main Aion juga ya?" Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Yoi!"

"Bukannya lu biasa maen Dragon Nest?" Ichigo menggeleng, "Enggak, Udah bosen. Mending maen Aion, bikin greget."

"Iya sih emang, bikin greget. Nyari duitnya susah, ngelawan boss dungeon – nya ajah susahnya minta digorok."

Mereka berdua terdiam, tenggelam dalam permainan Aion. Ichigo bertanya sambil menggerakkan mouse dengan cepat karena sedang melawan boss, "Lu lepel berapaan? Namanya siapa?"

"Lima empat, dikit lagi lima lima. Namanya Hyorinmaru, kelasnya spirit master. Kalo lu?" Hitsugaya bertanya balik tanpa menoleh.

"Empat lima sih, kelasnya Gunslinger. Namanya BebebIchigo." Hitsugaya nyaris muntah mendengarnya.

_Wat de fak dat nem? Hi mas bi krezi!_

Hitsugaya paling gak suka yang namanya kata 'bebeb', nama yang menurutnya dan menurut Silvia alay bin lebay sekaligus menjijikan. Hitsugaya terdiam, sambil sibuk menjalankan sebuah quest.

"Ichi, ke DP (singkatan dari Dark Poeta) mau gak?" Ichigo nyaris terjungkal, "Ebuset! Kita Cuma berdua! Mana bisa?!"

"Gue punya temen kok…" Hitsugaya mengecek daftar temannya, "Sial, pada off semua."

"Tou, kayaknya cuma kita berdua deh yang main Aion di sekolah ini."

"Entah. Kita cari saja nanti."

Waktu istirahat mereka habiskan dengan bermain Aion pake wifi sekolah. Ketika bel istirahat habis, dua bocah beda warna ini langsung berlari ke kelas.

"Hari ini pelajaran apaan ya?" tanya Renji.

"Olahraga Nji. Gue penasaran sama gurunya, katanya sih gurunya kayak prem – " Kalimat Hitsugaya terhenti dengan terbukanya pintu kelas, dan menampakkan seorang pria tinggi besar berwajah preman dengan memakai baju olahraga.

"Selamat pagi semua!" Ichigo, Hitsugaya dan Renji cengo sekaligus syok sengah mati.

"I – itu kan bapak – bapak pemilik pohon mangga yang kemaren kita curi dan nyaris kena tinjunya!" Ichigo inget ketika liburan kenaikan kelas, ia beserta dua kawannya ngutil mangga, dan pas ketauan sama si pemilik mangga, mereka bertiga langsung dihajar sama si pemilik mangga, namun bisa lolos meski Ichigo harus kehilangan hapenya, Hitsugaya sendalnya, Dan Renji kehilangan duit sebesar gocap.

Ironis.

"Ehm, bukannya kalian bertiga anak yang mencuri mangga sensei ya?" Kata pria itu sambil menunjuk tiga bocah beda warna yang syok berat. Ichigo menggeleng sambil nyengir takut, "Enggak sensei… sensei salah orang kali! Saya kan punya kembaran!"

"Kembaran lu kan albino, semuanya serba putih, gak kayak lu rambutnya jingga!" celetuk Ikkaku polos, tidak peduli dengan deathglare dari Ichigo yang mengutukinya.

_Awas ajah, bakal gue kasih tau warna kolor lu!_

Benar readers, Ichigo punya kembaran, namanya Hichigo Shirosaki, anak kelas delapan tiga yang terkenal kece, pinter, dan teladan, gak kayak kembarannya yang sableng bin tengil. *ditendang*

"Kalo kamu?" kini telunjuk si pria mengarah ke Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya nelen ludah.

GLEK!

"Eh, itu sensei… dia yang nyuruh saya sensei!" Hitsugaya menunjuk Renji, yang kangsung terjungkal mendengarnya.

"ENAK AJAH! KAN LU JUGA YANG MAU AMBIL BAGIAN!"

"TAPI GUE KAN DIPAKSA SAMA LU DAN LU!" telunjuk Hitsugaya mengarah ke Ichigo juga, yang langsung melempar sepatunya ke Si bocah putih itu.

BLETAK!

"ENAK AJAH GUE JUGA! KAN LU YANG MINTA!"

Tiga bocah ini saling adu mulut dengan sengitnya, bahkan sampai adu tonjok segala. Tiba – tiba ada penghapus papan tulis yang mengenai kepala mereka bertiga sekaligus. Triple shots!

BUAK!

"LU NGAPAIN IKUT – IKUTAN HAH?!" namun ternyata si pelempar adalah si pria yang kini telah berdiri pas didepan tiga bocah itu sambil menatap tajam mereka bertiga.

_Ups._

"KALIAN KEMBALI KE BANGKU MASING – MASING…." Geram pria itu, yang langsung membuat Hitsugaya dkk kembali ke bangku masing – masing.

"Nah, anak – anak, nama sensei Kenpachi Zaraki. Sensei adalah guru olahraga kalian. Apa kalian punya pertanyaan untuk sensei?" Matsumoto mengangkat tangan sambil memandang kenpachi horor, "Sensei udah nikah belom?"

"Udah. Istri sensei adalah guru IPA kelas sembilan disini. Namanya Unohana Yachiru. Ada lagi?" Ichigo mengangkat tangan, "Kok sensei wajahnya kayak preman pasar ikan?"

"Meneketehe! Ada lagi?" Renji mengangkat tangan, "Sensei umurnya tiga lima yah?"

"Iya. Ada lagi?" kelas menjadi hening sejenak. "Bagus, kalau begitu, kita ke lapangan!"

Semua anak kelas delapan empat ke lapangan, lengkap dengan seragam olahraga masing – masing. Secara tidak sengaja, Hitsugaya melempar sekantung tepung terigu ke Komamura. Tepung itu tadinya untuk membuat kue, namun tepung itu sudah menempel di wajah Komamura.

"HATSYI!" Komamura bersin – bersin.

"E – eh, maaf sensei! Saya tidak sengaja!" Hitsugaya menunduk, namun Komamura tersenyum, "Iya, gak apa – apa. Lain kali jangan diulang ya!" Komamura segera pergi ke kamar mandi sambil bersin – bersin.

"Tou, si GuLa kenapa?" tanya Ichigo smabil menghampiri kawannya itu.

"Kena tepung gue. Tadinya tuh tepung kan mau gue jadiin bahan kue!" Ichigo ingin bertanya lagi, namun tidak jadi ketika melihat momen yang menurutnya so swit.

Bambietta Basterbine, si guru Bahasa Inggris kelas delapan, membersihkan wajah Komamura dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sajin, lain kali ati – ati dong! Tuh kan kamu bersin – bersin lagi!"

"HATSYI! Gak apa – apa kok Bam – Hatsyi!"

"Tou, liat deh Tou…." Ichigo menyenggol Hitsugaya, yang kemudian melotot melihat aksi dua guru itu.

"Gak nyangka gue si GuLa punya gebetan juga, apa jangan – jangan itu is…" Bisik Ichigo heran namun terhenti dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut wali kelas mereka itu.

"Bambi, udah, jangan ngebersihin wajahku lagi. Kan malu sama anak – anak. Lagipula gimana kalo mereka tahu kita suami istri?"

"Gak apa – apa kok mas! Kok mas malah malu!"

"Ya habis aku kan buruk rupa Bambi…"

"Ah si mas ini! Kan udah aku bilang kamu tuh gak jelek!"

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo melotot tingkat SMA ketika mendengar percakapan dua guru tersebut. Mereka berdua kaget bukan main, bahkan nyaris jungkir balik karenanya.

_Ajegile,suami jelek, istri cuakep, manis lagi! Mantab! Itu dapetnya pake guna – guna ye?_

BLETAK!

"Hei, kalian kenapa? Sensei udah manggil kalian tiga kali kalian gak nyahut – nyahut!" ternyata yang menabok mereka berdua adalah Kenpachi. IchiHitsu segera ke lapangan sambil nyengir kuda. Renji yang heran melihat ekspresi mereka berdua jadi kepo, "Oy, lu lu pada kok nyengir sih?"

Ichigo berbisik di telinga Renji, "Si GuLa punya istri oy! Guru sini! Manis, cantik lagi! Cuma sayang, cebol kayak Hitsugaya!" Renji langsung tertawa.

"Ah, yang bener lu? Gak mungkin kale~!"

"Yaudah kalo gak percaya! Besok, pas pelajaran Inggris, coba tanya ke sensei, punya suami ato belum!"

Sebagai pemanasan, semuanya berlari kecil keliling lapangan yang luasnya naujubilah, seluas lapangan b*nt*ng. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, yang emang anggota sepak bola sekolah sekaligus basket, dengan santainya berlari kecil tanpa masalah. Renji, anggota karate sekolah, sama seperti IchiHitsu, meskipun kecepatan larinya sedikit berlebihan.

Ichigo, yang tadinya santai, langsung terpana melihat seorang gadis berambut bob malam dengan mata onyx yang sedang berjalan ke kelas delapan tiga. Ichigo melihat papan nama si gadis.

_Wah, itu Rukia! Cantik bener tuh anak! Besok gue chat ah di efbi!_

"Ichi, noh Rukia!" Renji menunjuk Rukia.

"Rukia masih sama ajah ah!" celetuk Hitsugaya.

"Tou, lu kapan punya gebetan Tou? Lu mjomblo terus!" celetuk Ichigo sambil nyengir, membuat Hitsugaya langsung menepak kepalannya.

"Dasar Ichigo gembel! Suka – suka dong!"

TET! TET!

Seusai bel pulang berbunyi, semua anak langsung keluar sekolah. Ichigo menggandeng Rukia sampai Byakuya terlihat jauh di depan mereka. Matsumoto mengajak Ichimaru Gin, anak kelas delapan satu, ke kantin untuk makan sebentar sebelum pulang. Renji, yah dia sibuk nyari pohon pisang buat ditanem di rumahnya. Hisagi dan Kira segera pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli komik dan novel. Ikkaku dan Yumi segera pergi ke toko kaset buat beli kaset anime.

Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya, sesekali ia melirik Hinamori yangs sedang bercakap – cakap dengan Nanao, anak kelas delapan dua. Ketika sampai di rumahnya, ia disambut sang ayah yang bernama Juushiro Ukitake.

"Toushiro! Gimana kelas delapan?" tanya Ukitake sambil menghidangkan sepiring nasi goreng di lantai. Hitsugaya bergidik, "Gurunya aneh – aneh Otou – san! Ada yang serigala, ada yang ganteng, ada yang preman malah! Udah kayak kebon binatang pokonya!"

"Hush! Jangan bilang begitu! Gak baik!" Ukitake membelai Hitsugaya, namun si anak menghindar dan pergi ke kamarnya, dan kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu dengan memakai baju dan celana pendek berwarna putih dan biru. Sebuah headset telah bertengger manis di kepalanya, dan tersambung ke smartphone yang ia dapatkan dari uang beasiswa yang berjubel.

"Toushiro makan nasi goreng ya? Ayah baru pulang ngajar sih…"

Iya, ayah Hitsu itu juga guru kelas sembilan di sekolahnya, yang terkenal baek, ganteng, murah senyum, dan gak tegaan. Paling banter sih ngehukumnya suruh ngambil mangga muda, trus dimakanin sampe abis. Iya sih baek, tapi kan yang dimakan mangga muda, ya jelas gak enak lah!

Hitsugaya memakan nasi goreng made by Papa tersayangnya sambil mendengarkan lagu 'the beginning' nya ONE OK ROCK. Hitsugaya pengen deh mengatakan lirik lagu tersebut ke cewek yang ia sukai, meskipun dia sendiri kagak tau siapa cewek yang ia sukai.

What a pity. *ditendang sama Hitsu*

_Just tell me why baby_

_They might call me crazy_

_For saying I'd fight until there is no more_

Penggalan lirik lagu tersebut membuat Hitsugaya terasa hampa di hatinya. Tidak ingin terlalu jauh mengalami ke hampaan, ia mengganti lagu menjadi 'Wherever you are' dengan band yang sama.

_I'm telling you_

_I softly whisper_

_tonight tonight_

_you are my angel_

Hitsugaya gondok, ia telah memilih lagu yang salah, alih – alih membuatnya terhibur, justru malah membuatnya terasa hampa. Ia kemudian mengganti lagu 'Remake' yang lagi – lagi dengan band yang sama.

_you take me back and show you're the only one_

_reveal the way you got me, I've got to run_

_you're still alive_

_I'm never gonna take your feeling which is complicated_

Hitsugaya terhanyut dengan musik bergenre punk itu. Ia makan sambil menggoyangkan kepala mengikuti irama lagu layaknya orang gila.

_Setidaknya ini kan tentang kekecewaan saat patah hati, bukan cinta._

Ukitake sudah terbiasa jika pandangannya disuguhkan goyangan kepala Hitsugaya, yang emang demen banget dengan musik bergenre Rock, Bass, atau pun Punk. Baginya melihat Hitsugaya melakukan 'Ritual' itu seperti melihat orang Indonesia makan nasi putih. Sudah biasa sekali.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, Hitsugaya segera melaksanakan ritual sebelum bermain Aion.

Pergi ke lantai atas, mencolokkan charger, lalu meminjam wifi tetangga sebelah, yang ternyata adalah rumah keluarga Rukia dan Byakuya, keluarga Kuchiki yang kaya raya dan berdarah biru, namun juga baek hati karena Byakuya berharap Hitsugaya yang menjadi pendamping Rukia, bukan si Ichigo yang sableng itu.

**To Be Continued**

**Silvia: Mayan lah panjang!**

**Hitsugaya: gue gak ngakak tuh!**

**Ichigo: sama!**

**Byakuya : ….**

**Sajin: #facepalm**

**Kenpachi: #nyengir ke Ichigo**

**Rukia: ada IchiRuki nya!**

**Silvia: trus?**

**Sajin: ada KomaBambi nya!**

**Silvia: terus?**

**Ichigo: Ada IchiHitsu nya!**

**Silvia: so?**

**Hitsugaya: Ada HitsuRuki dan UkiHitsu nya!**

**Ikkaku: ada IkkakuYumi nya!**

**Gin: ada RanGin nya!**

**Hisagi: Ada HisaKira nya!**

**Kenpachi: Ada KenUno nya!**

**Silvia: *benerin kacamata* banyak bener pairnya…. Yaudah readers, mind to RnR?**


	3. Hipnotis gaje

**CELOTEHAN AUTHOR N'PRENS**

**Silvia: "Yohoo! Berjumpa lagi dengan Silvia!"**

**Hitsugaya: "Kenapa gue muncul lagi sih?!" *mencak – mencak***

**Sajin: "Kau masih mending, aku?"**

**Ichigo: "Gue entah kenapa setiap ada loe pasti ada gue!"**

**Renji: "Gue gak muncul di setiap celotehan padahal gue juga main chara nya disini selain loe berdua!" *nangis gaje***

**Sajin: "Yasudah, Abarai, kita ganti tempat."**

**Silvia: "WOI! GAK BISA GAK BISA!" *rusuh***

**Hitsugaya: "Udah – udah! Semoga readers menikmati fic ini! EH GOBLOK LAPTOP GUA JANGAN DILEMPAR BANGKE!" *lari***

**Kisah Kasih Hitsugaya (dulunya 'I am gamer' , jadi fic ini ganti nama *ditimpuk*)**

**Bleach punya Oom Tite, soalnya kalo yang punya Silvia pasti semua chara nya termasuk Komamura bakal jadi penghuni RSJ *dilempar ke kali ciliwung* Aion juga bukan punya Silvia**

**Garing itu pasti, OOC itu pilihan**

**Rate T dikarenakan bahasa kasar yang dipake Hitsugaya dkk**

**Genre ya humor lah**

**Dimohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, karena fic ini MURNI dari pikiran saya, bukan nyaplok dari orang lain, jadi kesamaan adalah unsure KETIDAK SENGAJAAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hitsugaya senang bukan main. Kini ia sedang terbang dengan sayap hitamnya, mengelilingi Gelkmaros tanpa takut ada Elyos yang menyerang. Hitsugaya bermanuver di udara, membumbung dan kemudian menukik ke sebuah kolam yang berisi hewan-mirip-burung-onta-berwarna-biru. Tanpa takut, ia terbang diatas kolam dan menyentuh airnya yang jernih sejernih Kristal. Namun, ketika sedang asyik terbang, secara tiba – tiba ada sebuah teriakan._

"BANGUUUUN~!"

"GYAAA~!"

Hitsugaya terbangun karena teriakan cetar membahananya Ukitake. Ia merasa tangan kanannya basah sekali, dan kemudian ia mengelap ilernya yang segalon dengan kaos tanpa lengannya.

"Kok tanganku basah, Otou – san?" Tanya Hitsugaya polos.

"Kena iler kamu." Jawaban yang sangat fantastis bagi seorang Hitsugaya dan akhirnya dengan kejinya ia mengelap tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan iler ke bantal ayah tersayangnya. Dan ketika melihat bantal Sapiderman kesayangannya, ia sangat kagum (baca: jijik) dengan samudra Pas*fik yang maha luas di bantal kesayangannya. Ukitake? Yah… dia Cuma bisa tabah melihat bantalnya dijadiin lap buat iler anak semata wayangnya itu.

Nasib yang menyedihkan.

"Toshiro, kamu mandi gih! Noh udah jam sengah enem!" suruh Ukitake. Dengan males Hitsugaya pergi ke kamar mandi yang letaknya gak jauh dari kamar secara rumah mereka berukuran kecil meski tingkat. Btw, yang lantai atas Cuma buat jemur pakaian, meski setengahnya adalah ruangan kosong khusus tempat mainnya Hitsugaya sejak punya laptop.

_Asemm… gua lagi asik ngimpi jadi asmo trus terbang eh ujug – ujug malah tangan gua kena iler sendiri. Bangke._

Hitsugaya ngedumel gak jelas dalam perjalanan sucinya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah di kamar mandi, ia langsung menutup pintu.

**.**

"Amsyong ribet deh!" gerutu Ichigo seraya memungut buku – bukunya yang berserakan di lantai. Tasnya kali ini kelebihan muatan, mengingat hari ini, Kamis, pelajaran ada lima biji. Renji datang membantu Ichigo memungut bukunya.

"Yaelah banyak amat lu bawanya! Emang lu mau kemping?" ledek Renji, dan sukses mendapatkan tabokan special langsung dari sumbernya.

"Gua kan kelebihan ipa, ipees sama inggris bego! Lu kan tau sendiri tuh si GuLa maruk! Masa ipa buku tulisnya ada tiga! Gila ajah lu! Kalo inggris sih mending, suruh bawa kamus! Ipees juga! Suruh bawa atlas lah! Gua paling greget sama GuLot tau gak sih! Tuh guru ngasih tugassss mulu!" mungkin Ichigo sedang curhat.

GuLot itu singkatannya GUru nyoLOT, trademarknya Ichimaru Gin karena itu guru pasti deh wajahnya gak bosen – bosennya masang senyuman manis meskipun kalo Silvia bilang senyuman paling nyolot sejagat raya dunia akhirat.

Lagipula itu guru IPS rajin ngasih tugas dan gak pernah gak masuk. Sungguh disiplin yang luar biasa bagi seorang guru, meski Byakuya dan Komamura juga disiplin, bedanya sih itu dua guru alergi masuk kelas delapan empat dikarenakan penyakit psikologis para murid kelas tersebut, tak terkecuali tiga sekawan. Gin justru malah seneng ke kelas delapan empat, dengan alasan gak jelas dan belum dipecahkan oleh detektif Conon. Tapi paling banter sih karena hiasan kelas delapan empat yakni poster bergambar bakso Mas Narto yang nyaris menutupi dinding kelas bagian belakang. Btw, itu bekas lomba Class Creative waktu sebelum ujian. Dan kelas delapan empat mesti berterima kasih terhadap Ikkaku yang secara gak sengaja menemukan ide gila tersebut.

Gak mutu amat hiasannya. Mending dijual, kalo Cuma pajangan? Mungkin ketika bulan Ramadan nanti poster tersebut bakal dirobek demi mencegah terjadinya bolong dalam berpuasa.

Malah pernah Oomaeda, anak kelas delapan dua, nyipok itu poster dengan penuh napsu dan bahkan saking napsunya ampe ngiler segalon. Dan berakhir dengan kerja bakti yang dilakukan oleh si pemilik kandang demi membuang jauh – jauh cairan menjijikan yang disebut iler dari kelas mereka tercinta.

Btw, mari kita kembali ke cerita.

"Hitsu kok belum dateng ya? Tumben amat." Celetuk Renji sambil mengembalikan buku Ichigo.

"Entah. Paling lagi ngimpi jadi asmo lagi kayak dulu." Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memasukkan buku – bukunya ke tas. "Makasih ya Nji."

"Hm. Gak masalah."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hitsugaya datang dengan santainya dan ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di ambang pintu kelas, bel berbunyi dengan indahnya.

TRET TET TET!

Sungguh backsound yang mengesankan (baca: gak mutu) dari Hitsugaya si Jenius berambut putih. Padahal itu Cuma kebetulan belakan karena Hitsugaya datang pas ketika bel berbunyi. Kebiasaan yang untungnya tidak menjangkiti dua kawannya yang rumahnya lumayan jauh. Meski begitu, karena paling lambat Hitsugaya datengnya satu dua detik setelah bel berbunyi, maka ia tidak dihukum duduk di bangku telat. Iya, untuk anak yang telat lebih dari lima menit, maka ia harus duduk di sebuah bangku di pojok kanan depan kelas sampai sekolah selesai, sekaligus membayar denda goceng. Kalo gak mau, wah, bakal dilaporin ke Komamura dan anak itu musti melakukan hukuman ngitung mangga.

"Lu mah datengnya telat mulu! Lain kali agak pagian dong!" tegur Ichigo, sementara Hitsugaya Cuma nyengir kuda. "Biarin!"

IchiHitsu duduk di bangku masing – masing, sementara Renji mengekor mereka berdua dan duduk di bangku yang berada di depan bangku IchiHitsu duduk.

"Oy, menurut lu pada, kira – kira kita belajar gak sih? Kan ini hari pertama kita sekolah setelah libur tahun baru, pasti guru yang dateng dikit lah…" celetuk Hitsugaya sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

"Aaah… paling gak belajar." Komen Renji.

"Kita liat ajah nanti. Oh ya Tou, bawa laptop?" Hitsugaya langsung terjungkal mendengarnya.

"Aduh! Sialan! Gua lupa!"

"Baguslah. Gua gak bawa juga." Ichigo nyengir kuda.

Bermenit – menit trio mengobrol untuk menunggu guru datang, tapi ternyata seperti dugaan, pelajaran kosong, gak ada guru. Karena mulut udah capek ngomong mulu kayak ibu – ibu, maka trio diam.

Satu menit kemudian, masih asyik bengong sendiri.

Dua menit kemudian, mulai suntuk.

Lima menit kemudian udah pada molor.

Namun, bagaikan kesamber gledeknya pahlawan berotot Thong yang di apenjer, Hitsugaya langsung loncat diatas meja tanpa takut dan kemudian ngotorin baju Ichigo dan Renji yang sedang ayik ke pula mimpi dengan cap sepatu.

"Oy, maen hipnotis – hipnotisan yuk!" katanya sambil melompat ke bawah.

"Boleh…" respon Renji yang baru bangun dan gak sadar dengan bajunya yang sudah kotor seperti gembel.

"Sapa dulu..?" Tanya Ichigo dengan males.

"Lu ajah Chi." Suruh Hitsugaya.

"Iye iye." Ichigo berbaring diatas meja barisan tiga paling belakang, tepat dibelakang para cewek yang sedang mengobrol. Kemudian, Hitsugaya mulai menjiplak Uya Uya di SuSuk.

"Katakan apa yang kau katakan. Jangan katakan apa yang tidak usah dikatakan. Ketika pukulan in melayang, maka lo akan tertidur- "

"Jangan kenceng – kenceng ya Tou."

"… Iye iye gue tau bawel!" gerutu Hitsugaya dan langung memukul muka Ichigo dengan pelan, seketika Ichigo langsung (boongan) tidur. Dan sedetik kemudian, Hitsugaya sudah menjelma menjadi penghipnotis propessional, dengan Renji dan para cewek sebagai penonton.

"Wahai jiwa yang merasuki- "

"Gua kagak kesurupan, bangke!" protes Ichigo. Sekali lagi, Hitsugaya menggerutu. "Iya – iya bawel! Dari tadi lo ganggu mulu!" Seketika itu juga para cewek yakni Hinamori, Rangiku, Kiyone, Isane, dan Soi Fon tertawa.

"Ichigo kurosaki, menurut lo, Soi Fon itu gimana sih?" bagaikan Uya Uya, Hitsugaya bertanya kepada Ichigo, sementara Soi Fon blushing di tempat.

"Menurut gue, dia itu tiga ny, nyolotin, nyebelin, nyelekit. Tapi jangan kasih tau orangnya ya, gua takut dismack down sama si boncel itu." Yak, jawaban yang bisa ditebak membuat Soi Fon ingin menyembelih Ichigo dengan ikhlas.

"Hm… gitu… kalo Rukia?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Dia itu nyebelin sih… tapi dia itu cantik dan pinter… kalo Byakuya Sensei kagak galak gitu mungkin Rukia udah gue cipok…" secara tidak sengaja, Byakuya yang sedang lewat langsung pengen ngehajar Ichigo saat mendengarnya.

_Ichigo, akan kugantung kau di tiang bendera!_

Hitsugaya nahan tawa pas tau ada Byakuya didepan kelas, namun tetap terus bertanya ala Uya Uya.

"Ehem, kalo GuTeng sendiri?"

"NYEBELIN! Pengen gua tabok!" Seketika itu juga Renji langsung ngakak gak keruan, begitu juga dengan Hitsugaya. "Gud gud gud. Kalo si GuLa?"

"Pengen gua jual ke petshop terdekat. Abis wajahnya nyebelin sih. Udah gitu dia itu manusia apa anjing sih?" Renji langsung terjungkal saking kerasnya ia tertawa, sedangkan Hitsugaya udah guling – guling dilantai. Para cewek udah pada ketawa terbahak – bahak. Sementara itu, Komamura yang secara gak sengaja mendengarnya langsung menggeram.

_Kurang ajar itu anak! Akan kugampar dia!_

"Trus,bagaimana menurut lo kalo Hitsugaya?"

"Pinter dan gokil sih anaknya, cuman sayang cebol. Rambutnya kayak aki – aki lagi, putih."

Well, jawaban terjujur yang pernah Silvia dengar selama ini.

_Asemmm! Awas aja gua tampol lu!_

"Ooh…. Gituh…. Baiklah, lo akan terbangun ketika pukulan gua melayang ke muka lo – "

BUK!

"SAKIT BEGO!" maki Ichigo ketika pukulan Hitsugaya yang cetar membahana mengenai muka gantengnya (baca: tabloid *digorok*) .

"Itu bayaran lo bilang gua cebol."

"Kan emang fakta, bangke!"

"Tapi lo ngomongnya gak usah muncrat!"

"Udeh – udeh gak usah adu bacot lu! Gantian gantian!" sela Renji. Dan ia pun menjadi peserta selanjutnya.

"Katakan pa yang harus dikatakan. Jangan katakan pa yang gak usah dikatakan. Ketika pundak lo ditepok maka lo akan tertidur." Ketika sebuah tepokan pelan mengenai pundak Renji, ia pun langsung (boongan) tidur.

"Siapa nama lo nyet?"

"Renji Abarai bang."

"Gimana menurut lo tentang GuMan?"

"Waduh bang, gua takut banget sama itu guru! Kayak preman pasar ikan bang!"nada takut Renji sukses membuat Ichigo tertawa.

"Trus, menurut lo Ichigo itu gimana?"

"Gua bangga punya temen kayak dia bang, sama – sama goblok." Hitsugaya langsung ngakak sengah mati pas denger Ichigo dikatain goblok, sementara Ichigo udah gigit jari.

"Nggg…. Gituh… lo punya pacar?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Punya bang…"

"Siapa?" IchiHitsu makin kepo.

"Itu si Astuti, pohon pisang gua bang…"

BLETAK!

"SAKIT BEGO!" maki Renji sambil mengelus kepalanya yang udah benjol. Sementara para cewek langsung ngakak sampe guling – guling gegara tingkah laku trio idiot yang main hipnotis gaje bin abal – abal.

"Gua Tanya pacar lo siapa malah jawab pohon pisang..! Pe'a loe!"

"Biarin!" kata Renji tanpa merasa bersalah secuil pun. "Nah, selanjutnya loe, Hits!"

"Iya iya." Hitsugaya merebahkan badannya ke atas meja, sementara yang menjadi Uya Uya nya si Ichigo.

"Katakan pa yang harus dikatakan. Gak usah katakan jika emang gak usah. Ketika pukulan gamparan ini mengenai pipi lo, maka lo akan tertidur."

PLUK!

Dan seketika itu juga Hitsugaya (lagi – lagi boongan) tidur.

"Sapa nama lo?"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou. Manggilnya Hitsugaya ajah."

"Punya pacar?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ebuset baru juga dihipnotis udah main nanya pacar ajah lo! Ya jelas enggak lah!" protes Hitsugaya, dan sukses mulutnya disumpel pake roti sama Renji.

"Udeh jawab aja Hits buar cepet." Komen Renji.

"Gua tuh jomblo sejati. Ngapain amat nyari pacar." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Menurut lo, Ichigo itu gimana?" interupsi Renji.

"Dia itu udah ngatain gua chebol! Padahal sendirinya stroberi berjalan berkepala jeruk!" sembur Hitsugaya dan sukses membuat wajah ichigo basah terkena hujan local, sementara Renji dan para cewek ngakak.

"Njirrr gua diludahin!" maki Ichigo dan kemudian langsung gebukin Hitsugaya.

BUK!

"SAKIT GOBLOK!" maki Hitsugaya sambil megangin pundaknya.

"Itu bayaran lo ngebasahin muka gua." Kata Ichigo tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Udeh udeh berantem mulu gak aus?" sela Renji.

"Enggak, gua laper!" celetuk Hitsugaya jengah. Namun, ketika IchiHitsu sedang asyik berantem secara ajaib Soi Fon menendang 'daerah halus' nya Ichigo dengan kuat, sukses membuat si pemuda berambut jingga itu langsung terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan sambil megangin daerah yang sakit.

"Aduh… sakit… bego..!" erang Ichigo.

"Itu bayaran lo telah mengatakan gua cebol, nyolotin nyebelin dan nyelekit." Geram Soi Fon gondok, dan kemudian ia langsung keluar kelas, sementara RenHitsu ngakak sampe nangis dan para cewek udah mukul – mukulin meja saking kerasnya mereka tertawa. Mungkin martabat Ichigo sebagai lelaki sudah jatuh gegara tendangan Ronaldi nya Soi Fon.

Namun, ternyata tidak hanya itu saja karma yang diterima Ichigo. Kenapa? Karena…

"ADUH! KOK SENSEI GAMPAR SAYA?!"

"KARENA KAMU KURANG AJAR JUAL GURU KE PETSHOP!"

"HUUUAAAA! JANGAN GANTUNGIN SAYA SENSEI!"

"Itu karena kamu mengatakan akan mencium adikku."

Dan akhirnya RenHitsu memberikan hormat kepada Ichigo yang telah menjelma jadi bendera putih biru dipuncak tiang bendera sana.

**To Be Continued**

**Silvia: "Yah… nih fic jadi garing *pundung*"**

**Hitsugaya: "Masih diuntung kolornya Ichigo gak keliatan."**

**Renji: "Setuju Hits."**

**Ichigo: "WOOY! KALIAN MANUSIA JELEK, TURUNIN GUA MONYET!"**

**Byakuya: "Ehem."**

**Ichigo: "E – eh..? Maap sensei… hehe…" *nyengir takut***

**Silvia: "Yasudah, berminat mereview, minna?"**

**Ichigo: "TURUNIN GU –"**

**Byakuya: *lempar batu ke Ichigo***

**Ichigo: *tewas***


End file.
